User talk:Out of Beta
New wikialayout Maybe you should (if possible) change the setting for the Layout of the wiki so that users who come here see it in the classic view. the new wikia layout is a pain with wide charts (e.g. the combat stats on Creatures. I changed it in my own preferences already, but me thinks it would be better if it is a global thing. -Makumbator 06:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes the layout is quite different. The wikia guys allready warned me. It is not possible to make the old design standard. We have to work somehow with this custom one for Wikia. If you are good in making designs I would be glad to let you change the looks of certain things on the wiki. --Out of Beta 18:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Iam not a designer per se, but I can read into it over the holidays (Cant leave the house anyway). Maybe there comes something around. If not I will notice you. --Makumbator 19:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, Iam back! Well, I got sick after Xmas (pancreatitis is hell) and wasnt able to do much research. :::Looks like its not allowed to change the layout much, because of the ads. --'Makumbator 13:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC)' ::::Welcome back! Yes, we can not change the layout totally. But at least a little bit of the desing. Meaning colors, backgroundpictures and such. I have also asked if NOG could give us a few bigger DO images for this purpose but it seems they are not satisfied with some parts of the wiki. For an example the Shop article would have to much of an opinion added. We really need some people who want to change things. I don't have time for the next two weeks but tbh I also don't want to be the only one who makes big changes on the wiki. I will try to post another thread on the forum to push this. Out of Beta 14:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pages Experience and Experience point I just noticed that page Experience is a outdated/wrong. Experience point should be the right one. I couldn't correct this, because a move of the page would create a redirect and then it wouldn't be possible for me to create a redirect from Experience to Experience points. By the way: Is that how the levels are working on world 1? -Makumbator 09:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :That is the old way how they did work on Classic. I will take a look how to redirect to Experience point. --Out of Beta 18:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Library Page The information regarding the effect of Warlock level on research production appears to be terribly wrong, which is weird because it was changed from the beta wiki. Posted a test to prove it wrong and my own theory on the subject, will check later if anyone would like to refute my own findings. If there was a specific place to discuss the page let me know. Havent eddited anything in a long time.-- Zegrum 09:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I'll agree that the experience system is generally a mess everywhere. I've been cleaning it up where I find it (and have proof of the new system). I'm also taking the approach that the more new information the better, because they've changed so much since beta. So I'll add anything I have proof of, soon as I do. I hope more people do the same. Teeo696 01:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC)